


untitled

by CF_Casper



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF_Casper/pseuds/CF_Casper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 minute writing challenge, prompt was cigarette sharing. im really shit at summaries its 400 words just read it itll take 2 minutes</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smileformemylovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileformemylovely/gifts).



> my friend (smileformemylovely) and i did a 10 minute writing challenge with the prompt of cigarette sharing so heres my little drabble hers is here http://archiveofourown.org/works/4336445

zayn is outside on the back porch when liam finally finds him. he should have suspected as much; its generally where zayn goes when hes under a lot of stress and needs to take a break from the world. 

so liam hesitates for a moment; wonders if its better left unsaid for now while zayn needs his time. but then he thinks about all the time theyve already wasted, and all the shit theyve put each other through. he opens the door and steps outside. 

zayn doesnt look up. he has a half smoked cigarette dangling from the spider like fingers of his left hand, and hes gazing steadily out into the night. 

liam quietly sits beside him. he looks out at the skyline, shooting zayn glances every so often. zayn doesnt move. 

after several long minutes, liam takes the long dead cigarette from zayns hand and relights it quietly, puffing out a cloud of thick smoke. 

"im sorry," liam murmurs suddenly, and zayn lets out a heavy breath. 

"you didnt give me time to think in there," liam adds quickly, before zayn can interrupt. 

"what was there to think about?" zayn challenges. "whether you actually have feelings for me in return? or just how to turn me down gently? because my feelings for you are not something i have to think about."

liam takes another puff of the cigarette. "i just never thought id hear you say those words. you took me by surprise." he pulls another drag. "if you had given me a moment to process that the only five words i ever wanted to hear you say were actually being said, maybe you would have let me get to the part where i say that im in love with you too. ridiculously so."

zayn closes his eyes. a slow smile creeps up his face, growing wider by the second. "are you sure? youre not just trying to preserve my feelings, or whatever?"

liam scoffs. "seriously? ive been stupid for you since we met."

zayn opens his eyes and turns to face liam. liam turns as well, reaching out to grab hold of zayns hand. 

"i really do love you," liam whispers, looking deep into zayns eyes. "i want to prove it to you every single day, if youll let me."

zayn reaches out to brush his hand gently down the side of liams face. "i guess i can do that."

liam grins widely, and then zayns pulling him in for a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> wow it seems a lot shorter when its not in my phones notes oh well hope u like it


End file.
